Noob Saibot
Noob Saibot, uma vez conhecido em vida como Bi-Han (璧 汉) foi um assassino Lin Kuei que virou fantasma da série Mortal Kombat. Ele é um dos poucos personagens originais, estreando no jogo de arcade Mortal Kombat original, como Sub-Zero, irmão mais velho do atual Sub-Zero. Ele apareceu pela primeira vez como Noob Saibot, um personagem secreto em Mortal Kombat II, primeiro se tornando jogável em Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, e era um personagem secreto em Mortal Kombat 4. Ele tem a distinção única de aparecer, de uma forma ou de outra, como um lutador em todos os primeiros sete principais jogos de luta. Histórico *Para sua história como Sub-Zero , veja: Sub-Zero. Mortal Kombat 3/UMK3/DS/Advance/Trilogy Reencarnado no mais escuro de todos os reinos , o Netherrealm , Noob Saibot é a própria encarnação do mal . Antes de se tornar um fantasma , ele era uma vez ( Bi Han ) The Original Sub-Zero , um assassino entre os mais poderosos do Lin Kuei. Como o próprio nome Sub-Zero , roupas e poderes sugeria, seu caráter era gelado e distante. Em todos os aspectos , ele era um assassino de sangue frio e violento mas absolutamente dedicado ao seu clã , o Lin Kuei. Embora essencialmente neutro, sua alma tornou-se escura e corrompida a partir de anos de violência e morte sem remorsos. Antes de sua história é revelada ao jogador, ele pode fazer um palpite sobre quem ele era. Ele desaparece após MK , e reaparece em MK2 renascido como Noob Saibot . Mortal Kombat 4/Gold Quando ele morreu no primeiro torneio Mortal Kombat nas mãos de Scorpion , a sua alma , corrompida por anos de violência , desceu para o Netherrealm quinto avião , mas foi ressuscitado por Quan Chi. O mal dentro de sua alma foi lançado, privando-o de orgulho, compaixão e tudo o mais que lhe fez um ser humano. Ele deseja não só para permanecer no Netherrealm , mas para conquistar e governá-lo . Embora ele tenha sido visto no serviço de conquistadores como Shinnok e Shao Kahn, sua lealdade final é ele mesmo. Mortal Kombat Tournament Edition Mortal Kombat Deception/Unchained Mortal Kombat Armageddon Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks Mortal Kombat 2011 Mortal Kombat X Características Poderes Antes de sua transformação , Bi- Han ( como Sub-Zero ) possuía incrível controle sobre o elemento de gelo. Ele poderia facilmente congelar os adversários com o congelamento profundo , a ponto de eles se tornarem frágeis o suficiente para quebrar em pedaços. Por um simples toque ele ainda era capaz de adversários flash- congelamento e teve a capacidade de congelar todo o ar em si , concentrando todo o seu poder de gelo em uma explosão destrutiva. Os poderes de Noob Saibot não foram revelados até Mortal Kombat Trilogy, tendo emprestado versões diminutas de movesets de outros ninjas. Em Mortal Kombat Trilogy, seus poderes parecem estar girando em torno de sombra e fantasma. Com os poderes fantasmas, Noob Saibot foi capaz de remover e controlar os poderes de um Kombatant usando uma força medonha na forma de ataques de projéteis, bem como ser capaz de levantá-los no ar. Ele também é capaz de usar os poderes fantasmas para possuir alguém ou alguma coisa. Seus poderes são proeminentes do elemento sombrio, podendo manipulá-lo completamente e possuindo a habilidade de se teletransportar, bem como tornar -se invisível por se misturar com as sombras. Ele também foi capaz de manipular as sombras para aumentar ou diminuir a eficácia de seus e outros " poderes sem limites. Em Mortal Kombat (2011), essas habilidades são levados um passo adiante, onde Noob é mostrado para não só ser capaz de animar sua própria sombra (que é chamado Saibot ) em uma construção física semi- líquido de si mesmo, mas também para ser capaz de usá-lo para lutar contra seus inimigos ao lado dele. Seus introdução e perda de animações demonstrar a capacidade de se transformar em um estado oleosa -líquido semelhante animado semelhante à forma de nuvem da fumaça, mas não utilizá-lo na batalha. Suas armas preferidas eram shurikens. Inicialmente, ele era ter essas armas (junto com uma foice ) em Mortal Kombat 4, mas foi substituído com Reiko. No entanto, ele começa a usar tais armas em Mortal Kombat: Deception. Em Mortal Kombat Conquest, Noob Saibot é mostrado ser capaz de transformar-se em uma substância oleosa de atravessar grandes distâncias e se teletransportar. Como o show acontece séculos antes do primeiro jogo, é mencionado nenhuma referência de ele ser Sub- Zero. Em outras mídias Ex identidade de Noob Saibot de Sub-Zero aparece no primeiro filme do Mortal Kombat como um dos guardiões de Shang Tsung, interpretado por François Petit. Ele lutou contra Liu Kang, e usou suas habilidades de congelamento para criar um campo de força em uma tentativa de chamar a Liu Kang em sua morte, mas se matou depois de Liu Kang jogar um balde de madeira nas proximidades de água (colocado lá por Raiden para ajudar Liu Kang) para o campo de força, criando um pingente de gelo, no qual ele foi empalado. Sua relação com Scorpion é tudo, mas ignorada, Shang Tsung apenas comenta que eles são os '' mais mortal dos inimigos, mas escravos sob o meu poder. " Noob Saibot, como Sub- Zero, aparece no filme de animação Mortal Kombat : The Journey Begins. Ele é um servo de Shang Tsung ao lado de Scorpion, e os dois são forçados pelo feiticeiro para juntar-se a fim de matar Liu Kang, Johnny Cage e Sonya Blade. Ao envolver o trio em combate, eles são impedidos de matá-los por Raiden. A rivalidade entre Sub-Zero e Scorpion é explorado ao longo do filme, embora interpretados de forma diferente dos jogos. Noob Saibot (interpretado por JJ Perry) aparece em Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, emergindo do peito de Ermac para ajudá-lo em sua luta com Sonya Blade. Quase sucesso em matá-la, eles são interrompidos por Jax Briggs que rapidamente mata Saibot enquanto Sonya termina de lutar com Ermac. Nenhuma referência a ele originalmente ser Sub-Zero é mencionado. Noob Saibot, interpretado por Mestre Sultan Uddin, também apareceu em Mortal Kombat: Conquest. No episódio de mesmo nome, Saibot foi um guerreiro Outworld preso equivocadamente lançado pela Siro e Taja, Saibot foi então recrutado por uma feiticeira para assassinar Kung Lao, uma tarefa em que ele falhou. Nesta encarnação, Saibot estava completamente coberto ou feito de óleo negro, e ele empunhou uma Escrima que ele poderia usar como uma arma impressionante.O fogo pareceu fazê-lo explodir. Irmão mais velho de Sub-Zero, o Sub-Zero original, aparece brevemente no primeiro episódio de Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm, em um flashback que mostra a ele ser derrotado por Liu Kang como no primeiro filme. No entanto, porque o show estava sendo dirigido a um público mais jovem, em vez de ficar empalado por uma estalagmite de gelo, como no filme, Sub-Zero congelou-se em seu lugar. Em Mortal Kombat : Legacy , onde o personagem é interpretado por Kevan Ohtsji. Ao contrário dos jogos, Bi Han e Hanzo são amigos próximos e rivais de sparring em vez de amargos inimigos, muitas vezes com freqüência treinando em um campo de feno fora de suas respectivas aldeias. No entanto, seus pais finalmente descobri-los e chamá-los de volta para a sua morada. Bi Han então começa a perguntar a seu pai a respeito de porque o Lin Kuei eo Shirai Ryu estão em conflito um com o outro, embora as respostas que ele dá implica que ele mesmo não sabe. Mais tarde, quando Bi Han sucede ao seu pai como general do clã, ele proíbe qualquer conflito violento entre eles e o Shirai Ryu, bem como parte de uma tentativa ousada conjunta com o seu velho amigo, também um general, para unir os clãs em paz em vez de continuar a luta sem sentido entre os dois. Os dois finalmente se reunir no mesmo campo de feno e observações que não tem ressentimentos sobre a morte de seu irmão mais novo, Kuai Liang. Confirmando que esta seria a última vez que os dois clãs lutariam, Bi Han e Hanzo apertam as mãos, na tentativa de avançar com a adesão dos clãs juntos. No entanto, a tragédia iria atacar quando a notícia chega ele sobre a morte de Hanzo, não só, mas todo o Shirai Ryu, assim como o Shogun. Em sua raiva, ele quase tira a vida de seus mensageiros, mas depois é interrompido por seu místico, que lhe informa que forças obscuras estavam no trabalho. Ele descobre ali que os feiticeiros Shang Tsung e Quan Chi não só eram os responsáveis, mas tinha mesmo enquadrado Bi Han usando sua forma. Quan Chi na sua forma, o Lin Kuei tira um Scorpion ainda mortal, em uma luta contra o Bi- Han ( Sub-Zero ), a fim de manter o Scorpion de proteger sua aldeia. Bi- Han mata Shogun do Scorpion, congelando-o, e então começa a deslocar-se sobre Scorpion, jogando-o através de restos do Shogun. Bi- Han, em seguida, pisa na cabeça congelada do Shogun antes de conversar com o seu rival, dizendo-lhe o plano de Lin Kuei, antes de lutar. Scorpion finalmente consegue derrotá-lo. Quando ele chega à aldeia ele testemunha restos congelados de sua família e , em seguida, é morto por Sub-Zero por trás. No final, Sub- Zero é revelado para ser Quan Chi, que o representa, a fim de fazer crer a Scorpion que Sub-Zero havia assassinado sua família e clã, para que ele possa ganhar a sua lealdade para o próximo torneio Mortal Kombat. Bi Han, vestindo um novo traje, participa no torneio Mortal Kombat para lutar não só para Earthrealm, mas para rastrear e confrontar Hanzo, que agora se tornou Scorpion, em uma tentativa de informá-lo da natureza a respeito de sua morte e da destruição do Shirai Ryu. No entanto, Scorpion é muito consumido por sua vingança e ataca -o com a intenção de matar. Embora Sub Zero coloca-se uma luta valente , ele finalmente perde quando Scorpion empala-o por trás com sua kunai e então começa a arrancar sua cabeça e medula espinhal, matando-o instantaneamente. No romance Mortal Kombat, por Jeff Rovin, aparece sua identidade como Sub- Zero. Ele aparece como um homem ainda mais brutal em comparação ao seu homólogo videogame. Depois que ele matou Yong Park (forma humana do Escorpião) por disembowling-lo na frente de sua família e jogando seu corpo em um rio, ele entrou em reclusão. Ele recebe uma mensagem de Shang Tsung, que lhe pede para matar o homem que trabalha para a ordem da luz, Liu Kang. Depois de vestir o seu traje, ele vai atrás de Liu Kang em algum lugar perto de um templo. Ele mata dois dos amigos de Liu Kang e passa a lutar com ele. Ele quase ganha, mas Liu Kang desperta seus poderes de fogo e obriga-o a fugir. Mais tarde, enquanto Raiden e Liu Kang batalha contra Goro e Reptile, Sub-Zero pega-os desprevenidos e congela-os. Ele se prepara para matá-los, mas Yong Park, ressuscitado por Yu (o deus dos rios e canais, que fizeram isso porque entranhas de Yong havia envenenado grandemente seus canais) e tendo-se fundido com seu filho Tsui (tornando-se Scorpion), arrebata-os e desperta-os. Todos eles batalham, com Sub-Zero fazendo uma rápida fuga utilizando uma bomba de fumaça, e nunca ser visto novamente. Quadrinhos Noob Saibot aparece em apenas um dos quadrinhos da Malibu Comics lutando contra Baraka. Ele não gosta do fato de Baraka entrar em seu terreno e luta com ele, depois ambos se juntam para destruir Scorpion, algo que somente Baraka consegue fazer no fim. Saibot também foi responsável nessa mesma edição por salvar um bebê perdido. Características de combate Para ver os movimentos de Noob Saibot na forma de Sub-Zero, veja Classic Sub-Zero. Movimentos especiais *'desarme': Noob manda uma bola de fogo fantasmagórica que paralisa o oponente. Esse movimento se chama projétil fantasma em MK 2011. (UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK 2011) ** A versão melhorada é chamada de projétil espiritual. Ela vai confundir o adversário e causar mais dano. *'arpão copiado:' Noob atira uma lança em uma corda em seu oponente, o puxando para perto dele, abrindo espaço para um combo. Este movimento é emprestado diretamente de Scorpion. Em Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition, ele até rirá quando disser "Get over here!". (MKII, MK:TE) *'confusão do tele:' Noob se teletransporta para o outro lado da tela e atinge o oponente por trás. (MKII) *'pular e atacar:' Enquanto no ar, Noob agarra o oponente o arremessa. (MKII) *'escorrega lançado:' Noob aplica um chute no oponente. (MKII) *'teleporte assassino:' Noob desaparece, então reaparece atrás de seu oponente. Ele então agarra o oponente e o joga no chão. Esse movimento se chama agarrar no teleporte em Armageddon. (UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:A, MK 2011) ** A versão melhorada é chamada de teleporte forte *'escorrega do mal': Noob manda uma sombra que faz derrapa em direção do oponente. (MK 2011) *'sombra mortal': Noob manda uma sombra no ar que chuta o oponente para longe. (MK 2011) *'bola de fogo do ar:' Do ar, ele atira uma bola de fogo no oponente. (MK4, MKG) *'buraco negro': Noob dispara uma nuvem no ar que então vai para trás de seu oponente. Se o oponente passar por cima da nuvem, ele cai através dela e então volta pelo teto atordoado. (MKA, MK 2011) *'clone do mal': Noob manda sua sombra no oponente que é derrubado para trás. (MK2011) *'amigo negro:' Smoke conjura Noob, que atinge o oponente de trás. (MKD) *'punho da morte:' Smoke conjura Noob do ar, que aparece e chuta o oponente no rosto. (MKD) *'melhores amigos assassinos:' Junto com Smoke, Noob dá um soco no oponente. (MKD) *'mortal:' Noob Saibot desaparece em uma nuvem negra, e reaparece quando atingido. (MK:D, MK:A) *'assassino negro:' Conjurado por Smoke, Noob aparece e atira várias shurikens no oponente. Diferente de Reiko, Noob atira todas de uma só vez, enquanto Reiko atira uma de cada vez. (MK:D, MK:A) *'clone assassino:' Noob Saibot manda um de seus clones causar dano ao oponente. (MK 2011) **A versão aprimorada se chama sombras e irá fazer a sombra atingir o oponente no rosto antes de se desintegrar. *'chute da sombra:' Noob Saibot lança seu clone no ar, que chuta o oponente para longe. (MK 2011) **A versão aprimorada se chama chute supremo da sombra e causa um pouco mais de dano. *'agarrar no ar:' Noob Saibot agarra o oponente pelos ombros, então conjura seu gêmeo das sombras por trás. O gêmeo puxa o oponente no chão e o joga longe da tela, enquanto Noob ri, maleficamente. O oponente então retorna a tela. (MK 2011). *'Movimento Raio X - meu amigo sombra': Noob manda uma sombra que pega o adversário por trás. Noob então dá um soco no rosto quebrando o crânio do oponente e a sombra dá uma joelhada nas costas, quebrando suas costelas. Então Noob da um chute na barriga do adversário fazendo-o vomitar em sua perna. Finalizadores *'Teleport Slams': Noob refaz seu movimento especial de teletransportar e atirar o oponente no chão. Porém, no fatality, ele segura e bate o oponente até ele explodir. Raramente, na versão para Nintendo 64, era possível o computador fazer o fatality sem o jogador tem ganho o jogo, causando o jogo congelar. (MKT) *'Shadow Spin:' Noob levanta o braço para sumonar uma nuvem que gira, que envolve um adversário afetado por seu ataque incapacitante. O adversário acaba entrando nessa nuvem, e gira até ter seus ossos jogados para fora. (MKT) *'Ice Shatter': Fatality copiado de Sub-Zero, onde Noob concentra gelos em suas mãos e lança-os em seu oponente, seguido de uma derrapada. (MKG) * Torso Kick: Um fatality secreto para um personagem secreto, que apenas acontece quando o truque de fatalitys com um botão apenas é ligado. É copiado totalmente de Reiko, que foi substituído por Noob em MK4 e MKG. (MKG) *'Shuriken Barrage': Noob Saibot lança varias shurikens e termina com uma na cabeça deixando o oponente mutilado. Esse fatality é igual ao de Reiko em MK4. *'Make a Wish': Noob e sua sombra clone, cada uma agarrava uma perna e começar a puxar, enquanto os órgãos estão caindo até que o adversário é completamente rasgado ao meio. (MK 2011) *'As One:' Noob cria um portal atrás do oponente, e um clone de sombra sai agarrando suas pernas. Quando as pernas do oponente através do portal se fecha, esmagando o meio e deixando a vítima a rastejar pelo chão sangrando até a morte. (MK 2011) * Shuriken Barrage: Outro Fatality secreto, outra vez copiado de Reiko, no qual ele atira vários shuriken no oponente rapidamente. Em Deception, Noob atira um monte de shurikens, por volta de oito, no oponente, que depois cai morto no chão. (MK4, MK:D, MK:U) Outras Finalizações *'Friendship #1: Spare me:' Noob pega uma bola de boliche e derruba pinos. Shao Kahn então diz "That Was Pathetic" (Isso foi patético). (MKT) *'Animality: Crazy Ant-ics:' Noob Saibot se transforma em um tamanduá e engole seu oponente. (MKT) *'Hara-Kiri: Shuriken Headshots:': Noob lança várias shurikens no ar, que caem no seu rosto, nos ombros e no peito. (MKD) *''Babality: Noob cria um portal em cima dele, mas o portal começa puxando ele, e Noob faz outro portal em baixo dele, e então o portal de baixo, o puxa, e ele cai depois do portal de cima, e cai no portal de baixo, e ele fica assim por um bom tempo (''MK 2011) Relações com outros personagens Filmes Como o Sub-Zero mais velho: *Escravo e guardião de Shang Tsung no primeiro filme. *Preparou-se pra lutar contra Liu Kang, Johnny Cage e Sonya junto com Scorpion, mas ambos foram incapacitados por Raiden. *Facilmente derrotou um dos minions de Shang Tsung durante uma prévia do que viria no torneio Mortal Kombat. *Derrotado e morto por Liu Kang. Como Noob Saibot *Emergiu para ajudar Ermac á lutar contra Sonya, durante a última batalha do segundo filme. *Morto por Jax. Mortal Kombat: Legacy *Nascido Bi-Han, conhecido como Sub-Zero. *Um assassino do Lin Kuei, clã rival dos Shirai Ryu. *Apareceu pouco depois de Hanzo, mais conhecido como Scorpion, achar um Shogun morto. *Fala com Hanzo da morte do Shogun e trazer Hanzo á sala do trono era um passo necessário para matar o Shirai Ryu, e que eles estavam sem defesa agora. *Ambos lutam. Curiosidades * A arma de Noob Saibot em Mortal Kombat: Armageddon é um martelo feito de uma grande rocha, chamado "Troll Hammer". * Aparentemente, apesar do Sub-Zero mais novo ter se tornado muito mais poderoso, Noob Saibot ainda é um lutador superior, uma vez que ele capturou Sub-Zero no modo Konquest de Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. * Não se sabe ao certo o que Noob pensava de seu irmão mais novo durante seu tempo como o Sub-Zero original, porém é evidente que como Noob Saibot ele não tem compaixão por ele. * Dizem que este personagem foi uma homenagem aos criadores de Mortal Kombat, John "Tobias" e Ed "Boon" = Noob Saibot de trás pra frente." * Noob em Mortal Kombat 4, foi um personagem oculto, mas é o unico que tem 3 roupas alternativas diferentes, os outros personagens também tem, mas uma delas é a primeira roupa de outra cor. * Em Mortal kombat 4 na versão Nintendo 64, Noob Saibot Tem 2 fatalities, um igual ao primeiro de Johnny Cage, onde ele segura o tronco do inimigo, depois o arranca e arremessa ao chão, e o outro é igual ao segundo de Sub-zero, onde Noob ridiculamente lança uma rajada de gelo no inimigo depois desliza no chão (Slice) e destroi o inimigo com um uppercut. * Quando você ganha um luta com Noob em MK4 (versão Nintendo 64) o locutor não irá mencionar o nome dele. Esse erro foi corrigido em Mortal Kombat Gold. * De acordo com Ed Boon, Noob é o nome do personagem, e Saibot o nome da sombra-clone de Noob * Em Mortal Kombat 2,quando você perde de Flaweess Victory para Noob Saibot,Shao Kahn diz: "Fear the power of the",e depois ouvimos o "Toasty!",assim a frase fica: "Fear the power of the Toasty!" * A verdadeira identidade de Noob Saibot seria revelada em Mortal Ko3bat 4, mas só foi revelada em Mortal Kombat: Deception. A revelação de que Noob Saibot é o Sub-Zero original foi um grande acontecimento na série Mortal Kombat. Trivia *Em Mortal Kombat(2011),se você selecionar a roupa clássica do Noob Saibot apertando START e usar um ataque em que Noob Saibot usa sua sombra,aparecerá Smoke com a roupa clássica no lugar da sombra de Noob Saibot.Acontece o mesmo no Fatality "As you wish". *Noob Saibot é selecionavel em Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 sem via código Galeria Noob fatality.gif Noob Saibot Pixel.jpg NOOB.png Noob-Smoke.png Noob2.jpg Noobstand.gif Noob.jpg NoobSmokeMka.png Noob.gif NoobMKD.jpg Ultimate Mortal Kojbat 3_013-1.png Categoria:Wraith Categoria:Ninjas Categoria:Spectre Categoria:Personagens maus Categoria:Ex-Lin Kuei Categoria:Personagens secretos Categoria:Brotherhood of the Shadow Categoria:Ninjas e clans Categoria:Lin Kuei